titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Titan (Dark Earth)
Team Titan (Dark Earth) About the Team The Dark Earth was an alternate universe that briefly (within the view of the cosmos, at least) existed as a result of The Gentleman trying to alter his own believed death by taking over Titan City when it first appeared off the coast of England, altering events significantly. Super heroes only existed sparsely, generally didn't have long careers and were killed, captured or otherwise dealt with before they could form teams. The Gentleman remembered the world that was, however, informing other villains that came to take over the world with him, of what the world could be, using the name Team Titan as a warning of what could be, to keep the other villains in line. Eventually, his use of the name came to haunt him, when a team of super-powered vigilantes using that very name surfaced, and set about dismantling the various regimes of the ruling villains of the world, including his own. This Team Titan was completely different to that of Universe 1, the original universe, as all those heroes had been dealt with. These supposed heroes had been gathered together by a man calling himself The Benefactor, and all of them had ties to other villains that had created their powered identities, though most did not know it. The Benefactor was a villain himself, Doctor Moleculus, who had faked his own DNA, and combined his DNA with that of one of the world's few known heroes, The Cybernaut, aka Samuel Thomas Gunn, after killing him, stealing his bases and technology. The Benefactor wanted to use his Team Titan under the guise of heroism to destabilise the major power blocks in the world, and then take over himself. However, the parts of Benefactor that were Gunn began to take over, and in the end he attempted to turn towards good, though by that point the team had mostly fallen apart and were either fighting as solo heroes, against Benefactor, or were teamed with other villains. At the end, the team redeemed itself, more or less, when the Overseers called upon them to 'repair' their reality... by ensuring that it never existed. Roster Benefactor- 'Doktor Moleculus initially used this guise to merely orchestrate missions and demonsrated know particular abilities other than keen intelligence and knowledge of various sciences and surgery. Later, the team discovered his false identity as Samuel Gunn, and he later utilised the Cybernaut suit in combat. 'Sallander- 'seemingly a human-lizard hybrid with infa-red vision, regenerative capacity, hyper-agility and superhuman speed, who later displayed energy manipulation powers that were channeled through tonfas made of pure cosmic energy, the same solid energy that forms the staves of The Council. She was the team's de facto leader for much of the Dark Earth series. but later more or less lost her sanity, though she did redeem herself. She was created by SAMURAI and she seemed to have an alternate personality in her mind that was Oni, though it was never revealed whether this was simply part of the trigger in her brainwashing chip, or some greater genetic or mystical link to the Oni. 'Force- 'a man who died and was reborn with the ability to emit kinetic energy to leap through the air, strike with mighty force or restart his heart and other bodily functions upon death. He would also spontaneously and uncontrollably emit waves of kinetic energy. His body is completely destroyed on a mission by Vesuvius, and yet he reforms in a body of constantly fluxing kinetic energy. A contact suit is built for him to contain his roiling energies, and he maintains the same abilities as before, as well as the power to project kinetic energy beams and control his energy waves. The truth of his power origins was never revealed. Of all the team members, Force was the closest to being a true hero. He quickly became disillusioned with the actions of his team-mates, and disappeared into the nexus alone. It was later revealed that he began travelling dimensions with the 'Force Force', a team made up entirely of alternate universe versions of himself. 'Mr Smith- '''a super-intelligent capuchin who had created a ray gun which allowed him to duplicate others, objects and super-powers, who was also highly skilled in stealth and infiltration. He built himself a hover-disc with a basic AI, the robot, Force Jr, Force's contact suit, Sallander's tonfas, and provided upgrades to Vesuvius's body and SHADE's AIs. He also stole the laboratory of an alternate reality Cut-throat Cain, using it to engineer and clone his own army of super-dinosaurs. He started to lose his moral composure with more and more daring science, until he succumbed to temptation and took what he believed to be the power-granting drug, Surge, a trap laid by Gentleman, and actually took Nullifier. After his powers, and therefore his intelligence, were removed, he was quickly killed when the lab was attacked and destroyed. He was believed to be simply one of the product's of Prime Ape infecting the apes and monkeys of Africa with Genetic Gas, but in the end it was revealed that his brain was an altered copy of Moleculus's placed as his mole in the team without his knowledge, put inside a monkey. '''Force Junior- '''a robot created by Mr Smith with a juvenile attitude and the ability to eat and spit out energy. He also became an inter-dimensional conduit, becoming the team's teleporter and group transport, allowing the team to hop between their universe, other universes, and their lab-base within The Nexus. He was eventually destroyed by The Gentleman. '''Tony- the sentient orangutan and best friend and former garage co-owner, with Mister Smith. He posseses the natural power to understand and talk to machines, which people mostly assumed was actually just madness. Mr Smith built him a tuxedo with micro-circuitry, that allowed him to alter his size, to grow and shrink. He was killed by The Gentleman. Vesuvius aka Number Two- 'he was Kaan'Qsst's second android creation, stored within Mount Vesuvius as a back-up plan to cause mass destruction if his master could not conquer Earth more subtly. Moleculus has Yu, Master of Disguise, pretend to be him deliberately set the android lose and had him believe he had killed him, in order for Moleculus to fake his own death. Vesuvius was massively tough, later upgraded with regenerative capacity, with highly advanced senses and the ability to manipulate heat and vibrations as separate blasts, or combined into small scale volcanic explosions. 'SHADE- 'The Gentleman's assasin, created to wipe out superheroes through time before they could affect changes on the world, who rebelled once he had run out of targets and was deemed a threat himself. He possessed a bio-titanium skeleton and AI implants in his brain that allowed him to adapt his body and weaponry to better fight his foes. 'Anansi- 'an Ethereal, the Spider totem from African mythology, who had been captured by the Gentleman, as he returned from death. He possesed a natural vaporous form that allowed him to become completely invisible, or he could solidify into any form he chose, and could regenerate this form, even from death. He also possessed some mental manipulation powers. 'Blunderbuss and Sawyer- 'the immortal, indestructible huntsman and his dog, who had been captured by the Gentleman, as he was unkillable. 'Kaan'Qsst- 'The Vor villain, who later replaced Moleculus as the team's benefactor once they turned from him, as he also wanted to fight the other villains, but was somewhat more honest about his purpose. 'Number One- 'Kaan'Qsst's first creation, fusion of human and robot, who had been made to infiltrate human society and kill the Gentleman, and had become his fiancee. When her true nature was revealed, she joined her master and teamed with Team Titan. 'Lava Flow- '''originally the villain Canyon, who was 'killed' by Vesusvius when his form of living stone was turned to lava... yet the lava remained sentient. He returned to kill Vesuvius, but neither could kill the other, and he was convinced to join the winning side, and joined Team Titan. '''Associates Sea Tsar- this Russian freedom fighter/terrorist (in this universe at least) was a constant source of resources and information for Mr Smith. Kronk- this World War 2 Polish super-hero was imprisoned by The Gentleman, and released by Team Titan, where he then went on a rampage across the Third Reich. This version of the Kronk remained young and at his prime, possesing the greatest strength of anyone Team Titan encountered, and was completely indestructible.